Hell Frontier
Complete this maze to receive Fallen Angel Gumball To Unlock Complete Dracula's Castle and need 480 dp to unlock. Hidden Gumball To obtain Satan's Son Gumball: *You will have to die in endless, leaving a tombstone. *When you reenter the maze in the following run, you will need to save 50 crystals each and purchase the "Lost Paradise" upgrade "Chaos Crystal Core", Giving you a Demon Gift Box. Open it to receive 3 Satan's Hearts. *After finding your tombstone on the appropriate floor, use to change to tombstone into a mausoleum, then summon Satan's Son and feed him the 3 Satan's Hearts you obtained earlier (if you have 2 summoned creatures one of them will leave) Enemies Boss "Demon Lord" Skills: *Demon's Wrath - Attacks once every 3 rounds, dealing 300% damage to enemies. *Demon's Mark - Cast 1 layer of Demon's Mark each round (Each layer of Demon's Mark increases the effect of Demon Armor by 10%, providing Demon's Wrath with extra effects according to the number of layers, effects can be stacked, lasts 3 rounds) **3 Layers of Demon Mark - Forbids enemy from casting 1 random spell type. **6 Layers of Demon Mark - Decreases the enemy's Attack and Power by 50%. **9 Layers of Demon Mark - Instantly kills the enemy. *Demon Armor - Physical Resistance +10%. Spell Resistance +10%. Allies Allies can be obtained at the Collapsed Door and by reviving certain corpses. For Collapsed Door allies, the % of HP and Attack transferred depends solely on the current floor and ranges from 20% to 80%. Each type of gate has 5 different allies it can produce. The allies are regrouped into sets. This means, for exemple, that if you get the ally from set A upon using the Hurricane Gate, do an S/L and choose Shadow Gate, you'll get the ally from set A for the Shadow Gate. The 'Can Drop' column relates to what the ally can leave behind when dying. Stages Decisive battle! Demon Lord! : Floors 50 (Difficulty 46) - 2 Vigor (unlocks Fallen Angel GB) Never-ending battle: Floors 45 (Difficulty 46) - 2 Vigor Open! The Gate of Hell!: Floors 45 (Difficulty 45) - 2 Vigor Land of Death and Flame: Floors 40 (Difficulty 45) - 2 Vigor Special Occurrences Paradise Lost Paradise Lost is a special object which may be used to upgrade various effects which last your current maze run. Exchange Ruins Abandoned Stronghold Spend 3 crystals at the to enter a cave. S/L and using a different crystal type will spawn it with the same seed (EG number of enemies, normal or rare chest drop) Collapsed Door Use 3 Crystals to summon an allied elemental of the corresponding element. When the summoned elemental dies it will drop 1 crystal. Each summon has a chance (20%??) to summon a gumball instead. When these gumballs die they will sometimes drop their fragments, spells or their unique item (i.e. Demon Hunter can drop Curse Eyeshot, Medusa can drop Gorgon's Eyes, and so forth). It is possible to summon the same gumball more than once. Dim Magic Matrix Corpses Other Occurrences Hell Rift * 5-6 activation's lead to area with Mines of each element (after clicking on area elements you can get resources) * You can tap the mine cart and barrel on the screen a lot for bonus minerals Abandoned Portal * Inject : Turns into Hell's Gate * The second time you create Hell's Gate, you can teleport back to the floor with the first one.(Only two portals appear per run, if you don't use it when it appear it won't appear again) Doomsday Blade * Pull Out: Receive Doomsday Blade item. Stats depend on number of Crystals Added * Inject: Consumes / / / / / (Total of 126 Crystals required) Raises Star Level of Doomsday Blade * The Doomsday Blade will remain on the same floor until it is pulled out - if you don't have enough Fire Crystals you can inject as many as you can then come back using Portal of Earth (or an item such as Time Machine or Magic Carpet) to add the remaining ones. Title/Gumball-Based Occurrences * Wizard: Elemental Whirlpools can be stabilized and picked up as Stable Elemental Whirlpool for later use with . * Dragon Warrior: Fire Dragon Blades can be enhanced by injecting * Lich King: Statue gains a significant amount of XP (enough to go from Faith 10 to Faith 12) for (repeatable). * Vampire Hunter: Blood Altar can inject to go from 10 Essence Blood per upgrade to 7. * Lamp: Ruins can inject to reduce the oil cost of Wishes by 1. * Sculptor: Statues each have a 10-Crystal injection that will count as 4 floors' and 400 EP worth of sculpting: ** Boy Holding Goose: ** Discoglobus: ** Thinker: ** Venus: ** Pieta: * Frost Queen: Various Ice Castles can be permanently enhanced for each: ** The Damage Reduction castle is boosted from 20% to 25% ** The +Water% Effect castle is boosted from 20% to 25% ** The MP Regen castle is boosted from 4 MP per turn to 5 MP per turn * Kraken Captain: Cannons can be boosted in damage with the injection of some Fire Crystals (details uncertain). * Architect: Wonders can be boosted for 15 crystals each: ** World Tree: ** Eternal Tower: ** Shrine of Snowy Mountain: ** Giant Statue: ** Gate of Creation: * Deemo: Can inject into the Ancient Tree to boost growth by 5 meters (once per run) * Adventurer: Can meet a Villager which will give you a Hell Dust. * Dharmapalas: Can inject into Image of Demi-Gods and Semi-Devils to improve stats. Shops Expeditionary Supply Station Obtained through Exchange Ruins using , sells: * Elemental Crystals (Light, Water, Air). (Always 2 offers, 5 crystal for 150 EP or 10 crystals for 300 EP) * Drawing of the Legendary Arrow 300EP (Always one of the drawings for sale) * Drawing of Farplane Arrow 300EP * Sulfuron Warhammer Drawing 500EP * Demon Thorns 200EP * Turin Shroud, Spear of Longinus, Holy Scarab 1000EP * Core of Incandescence (1 for 300EP or 2 for 600EP) * Mark of Thor 100EP Abyss Exchange Obtained through Exchange Ruins using , sells : * Elemental Crystals (Dark, Fire, Earth). (Always 2 offers, 5 crystal for 150 EP or 10 crystals for 300 EP) * Drawing of the Legendary Arrow 300EP (Always 1 of the drawings for sale) * Drawing of Farplane Arrow 300EP * Sulfuron Warhammer Drawing 500EP * Angel's Wings 200EP * Beast's Teeth 100EP * Blood of Mountains (1 for 300EP or 2 for 600EP) * Hell Walker, Breathing of the Dead, Fiend's Phalanx 1000EP Regular Items Shop * You can spend 3 crystals (once) to have the shop present 2 more items. Those two items will be pieces of the Mastery Suit corresponding to the crystals spent Regular shops: If you pause and resume without having paid the crystals, the type of crystals required is likely to change. Strangely, the type does note change if you do a regular S/L. Regular Scrolls Shop * You can spend 3 crystals (once) to have the shop present 2 more scrolls. The added scrolls with be of the same class as the used crystals. Out-of-Maze Loot Get these items in the maze and use them outside: * for the Gumballs you get as ally * 80 Fragments for Hand of Balrog (Artifact) special artifact by acquiring Hand of Balrog in the maze. *Bone of Moonlight & Star Scrap (boss loot) *Evil Pumpkin (high chance) * Other Rank3 Ingredients as boss loot (Tower Flower, Elf's Dust) * Rank2 Ingredients *Gumball Pot as boss loot *Magic Relics * Various resources (EP, Coins, Magic Iron) and occasional in the Hellrift by destroying the wheelbarrow and crate. (Click on them many times) * Occasional , Gumball Pot and Golden Pot from the Invocation Magic Matrix. * And all the usual (Fruit of World Tree, main and hidden Gumball fragments, coins, whatever you can get with your Compass, whatever you can get from your gumballs exclusive skills, Rare Enemies and Divine Dragon Wishes ...) For raid results, see Bandit's Raid#Result Table Title specific loots For items available here through the God of Thieves title, see here. For souls available here using the Farplane's Bow and Farplane Arrow, see here. Tips * You are limited to 2 maze persistent summon. Some advise against using Athena because of this. The Image of Demi-Gods and Semi-Devils currently doesn't count in that limit (even though similar summons like The Dead Cat do) * you cannot summon allies that you used / soul linked to your current run. e.g trying to summon adventurer when he currently used / soul linked will net you common earth elemental instead * Every same summon that is not a common elemental can drop fragments or Gumball Pots at least 3 times per run. Special item will drop only once per run. * You can shuffle summon death drop by using S/L. * Keep the Destroy Crystal in your bag after Diablo dies to have the effects active. No need to equip it. * If you have Diablo summoned when you revive Tyrael, he will kill Diablo (still drops necklace) or any dark elemental allies. Happens also when the roles are reversed. * Every Level of Chaos Crystal Core provides 20% dmg on Corruption Paradise Lost skill, 3 Satan's Heart for the hidden GB, plus one of the following: ** Demon's Contract (Demon title, -100 max HP) ** 3 Beast Teeth or 3 Mark of Thor or 3 Demon Thorns ** Key to Paradise Lost Wing plane (Drop chance is much higher on the second Chaos Crystal Core upgrade made in a run) ** Rare Chance to get full Light Sacred Artifact suite or full Dark Sacred Artifact suite. * Gang Cadre special blackmail result with Expeditionary Supply and the Abyss is 10 crystals of one of the types usually for sale in that type of shop. Each type of crystal can be obtained once per run in this manner. * If you are trying to get certain scrolls or elemental equipment in the maze you can use elements on the shops. If there is a stronghold on the same level enter it and leave it to change the type of element you can use. Repeat until desired type is listed. * To obtain the Hand of Balrog ** Get Farplane Ranger venture title for the Farplane's Lantern ** Find Ragnaros’ Remains and get Ragnaros' Soul and 10 Molten Cores (keep them!!) ** Use Ragnaros' Soul to obtain an Eye of Balrog ** Save 28 Fire Crystals and a pile of Light and Dark Crystals ** Open Shops as Light-elemental and buy Cores of Incandescence until you have 10 ** Open Shops as Dark-elemental and buy Blood of Mountains until you have 10 ** Somewhere in there, buy a Sulfuron Warhammer Drawing ** Use 3 Fire Crystals on a Dim Matrix to open an Alchemy Matrix ** Use the recipe for the Sulfuron Hammer in the Alchemy Matrix (25x fire crystals, 10x Molten Cores, 10x Blood of Mountains, 10x Cores of Incandescence, 100x Magic Iron, 50x Dark Steel, 8x Eternal Gold) ** Use the Eye of Balrog to turn the Sulfuron Warhammer into the Hand of Balrog and gain 80 fragments of Hand of Balrog (Artifact). ** TIP: Repeat the process to obtain more sets of 80 fragments required for the Hand of Balrog upgrade. Additionally, after the Hand of Balrog has been crafted in the Alchemy Workshop, all raids of Hell frontier will produce 3 fragments. Quests / DP Notes External links * Video Walkthrough Category:Mazes